


Help Me Li

by Kittycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arse Worship, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's cleaning up in the shower after the BSE video shoot and needs help washing his back tattoo. So he calls Liam of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Li

**Author's Note:**

> I really like arses if you can't tell. This was not bated. I read it over so sorry if theres mistakes. Not my best work but I've only written smut twice.

Ern, how do I do this? Zayn thought to himself. They were sent back to the hotel after shooting part of the Best Song Ever music video and now Zayn was trying to get the makeup off from the airbrushing but it was harder than it looked. Epically for the one on his back.

“I give up!” He yelled as he once again tried to reach his back. He could reach it, he just didn’t know for a fact it was totally washed off. And all the fogged up mirrors in the bathroom were working against him.

“You alright in there Zayn?” Liam asked through the door.

“Li can you come in here for a sec?”

Liam opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, not wanting cold air to get through. Zayn peaked his head from around the curtain.

“Can you please make sure I got all the airbrush make up off my back?”

Liam only hesitated for a moment before he walked up to the tub. Zayn turned around and Liam tried not to stare at his round arse he wanted to reach out and touch; maybe bite. Liam shook his head and tried to concentrate. He looked at the tattoo and saw it was barley visible. He held his hand out for the washrag which Zayn supplied quickly.

He started to wipe at the tattoo, even after all the make-up was gone. Zayn wouldn’t know any better. Liam snuck a glance downwards and watched a water drop make its way down Zayn’s back and into his arse crack. Liam could hardly stop the moan from coming out.

“Everything alright Liam?” Zayn asked. Liam realized he had stopped wiping.

“Yeah, sorry distracted.” Liam felt the blush creep on his cheeks and hoped he could blame the heat if Zayn asked. Zayn turned around and pulled the rag from his hands and tossed it to the end of the bath. He looked Liam in the eye before grabbing onto his collar and pulling him in. When Zayn’s lips touched his he knew he was a goner.

Liam felt his hands reach up to snake around Zayn’s waist as Zayn’s tongue smoothed over his bottom lip. Liam gasped, his mouth opening and Zayn’s tongue snaked in. Liam’s hands slipped against Zayn’s wet hips and he pulled away.

“How about you take these clothes off and join me in here? I think I have a few spots that need scrubbed.”

Zayn smirked at how fast Liam pulled his shirt off. Zayn shut the curtain and resumed his shower while he waited for Liam to strip. Only a few moments later Liam was climbing into the tub and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and started kissing up the back of his neck.

Zayn smirked when he felt Liam’s cock slide between his cheeks. He knew Liam was staring earlier and every other time Zayn would bend over purposely this past week. Zayn grinded back and heard Liam moan. Liam gripped his hips and dragged Zayn to him harder.

Suddenly Liam was no longer there and when Zayn turned his head he let out an almost pornographic moan. Liam was down on his knees with his hard cock in his hand staring at Zayn’s arse. Zayn let his hands slipped down his back to his cheeks which he held open. He felt so dirty but couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be right now.

Liam moaned at the sight of Zayn’s pink hole. He couldn’t help himself when he leaned forward and gave it a lick. Zayn’s head hit the wall and his hands slipped in surprise.

Liam gripped his hands and brought them back to their original spot. “Keep them there Zayn.”

Zayn groaned in frustration which quickly turned to pleasure when Liam’s tongue returned. Liam loved the taste of Zayn, he couldn’t get enough. Liam licked up some of the drops that were falling from the shower and bit at a cheek. He really wants to know what Zayn’s ass would look like covered in bruises. Liam bit the other cheek and gave a little tug.

“Li,” Zayn moaned out. His hands slipping again. Liam let go of the cheek and helped Zayn’s hands find their place again. Liam returned to his original place and started to suck a purple bruise slowly forming.

“You’re so beautiful Z.”

Liam let his fingers run under water before moving to Zayn’s hole. He let one finger slide around the boys hole. “Can I?” Liam asked.

Zayn shook his head yes, his legs would be jelly with the direction they were headed. Liam let his finger enter, watching as Zayn’s hole tightened around him. Liam couldn't wait to see what Zayn looked like taking his cock. He pumped his finger a couple more times then added a second. He bit another bruise into the swell of Zayn’s right arse cheek.

There was knock on the door right as Liam entered with three fingers.

“Zayn have you seen Liam? We were going to go play football but he went missing.” It was Louis.

Zayn groaned when Liam paused his fingers. “Answer him Zayn.” Liam whispered then resumed his thrusting.

“He uh, god, he wasn’t feeling well, think he uh went to bed early. Best not to bother him.” Zayn felt his voice rise as Liam found his prostate.

“Everything okay in there Zayn?”

“Everything’s fi-fine Lou, just hurting from the uh dancing today.”

Good boy he heard Liam say. Liam pulled his fingers from Zayn and stood up and pressed his body to Zayn’s back.

“Okay well, I have my phone if you need me.”

“Thanks Louis.”

Zayn groaned when Louis left. He couldn’t help but find the last few minutes hot. He let his hand snake down to his forgotten cock and stroked. All before Liam swatted his hand away.

“Don’t touch, you’re going to come from my cock alone. Got it?”

Zayn nodded then let out a scream when Liam slammed his cock into Zayn. He held still for a moment before bring his hips back slamming them forward again. He kept this rhythm even when Zayn begged for more.

“Li please.”

Liam finally took mercy on him and sped up his pace. He hit Zayn’s prostate every other time, making Zayn moan like a porn star.

As soon as Liam took Zayn’s cock in his hand Zayn came with a white splash on the wall. Liam followed with a few more brutal thrusts; spilling his seed into Zayn. When he pulled out he dropped to his knees and began licking at Zayn, cleaning up all the cum falling from his hole. Zayn whined from oversensitivity but didn't move to make him stop.

Liam finally stood up and turned Zayn around, kissing him hard on the mouth and forcing his tongue in; making Zayn taste it.

“We need to clean up.” Liam said when he pulled away. Zayn whimpered at the lost but nodded. They finished cleaning up and Liam helped dry Zayn off, paying extra attention to his hole. When they exited the bathroom in just towels around their waists they were met with three sets of eyes.

“Have a good sleep Liam?” Louis asked.

“Wonderful thanks Lou,”


End file.
